The present invention relates to an IC card system in which information is recorded in an IC card.
A related system for recording information in an IC card uses such a technique as disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-2001-167241. In this literature, an object of the invention is to enable reliable retaining of secret information of each application provider when preparing a multi-application non-contact IC card. More specifically, a memory 6 is divided into a plurality of regions 7a to 7d according to the number of applications to be installed, and the division regions 7a to 7d are used as respectively independent memory spaces for the respective applications. Therefore, even when a plurality of applications are installed in a single non-contact IC card, the need for each application provider to disclose his unique secret information to a conventional card issue maker can be eliminated, and security can be assured while preventing important secret information from being leaked to an unauthorized person.